Cole Marston
Cole Marston is a protagonist in GTA IV, and GTA V. Biography Early Life Cole was born and raised in Blaine County, specifcally in Sandy Shores near Harmony. His mother worked at a diner near their home. He lived in a trailer. His father was a drunk, that got involved with gangs around San Andreas. 2000 In early 2000, Cole got involved with The Lost MC. There, he began doing work for The Lost. And began getting arrested, and into drugs. He smoked a lot during his time with The Lost, but didn't smoke meth. In mid 2000, he was a full member of The Lost and was given a jacket. He was highly respected by members in the gang. 2002 In 2002, Cole was selling meth at his corner but was caught by an undercover police officer. He was taken into the police car, but several Lost members came to him and killed the officer. Cole got away, and the officer and car was taken care of by other members. By the end of 2002, Cole had saved up money to move out of Sandy Shores. He decided to move out, but never did that year. 2003 In mid 2003, Cole was shot several times and was motivated to move out or take a vacation by several members. Cole listened to the advice and decided to fly to North Yankton. He rented a house in Ludendorff, and stayed there for the remaining of 2003. 2004 Following 2004, Cole met two robbers at a strip club nearby. Their names, Michael Townley and Trevor Phillips. In mid 2004, they attainted a friendly relationship. The two told Cole about a heist they were going to take on by the end of 2004. Michael offered Cole a job as the getaway driver. Cole agreed, and went on with the plan. Near the end of 2004, Trevor called Cole about the job and told him to attain a helicopter and wait a certain point for them. Cole agreed, and got a helicopter. A few days later, the heist was in the works. They all met up at Michael's house and went over the plan. The four went into a car, and headed to the security deposit. Cole went to his house to get the helicopter. After attaining the helicopter, he flew to the point he was told to. After waiting several minutes, he saw police cars going towards the deposit. The place was hit, and he gotten ready. Moments later, several police cars surrounded Cole and he was forced to surrender. He was taken in custody, and the helicopter was taken away. While in the police car, he saw Michael and the others. They got out of the car, Brad and Michael got shot. Cole, in the backseat of the police car tried to yell out their names. They didn't hear him, and police cars began coming in. Trevor began shooting police officers, and ran off. After a few minutes, Michael stood up and met up with some of the police officers. Brad was dead, and was taken in a car. Michael was picked up by his wife, and Cole was filled with anger. The money they attained was given over to the police. While in the car, they began heading to the local police station. Cole strangled the police officer driving and jumped out of the car. He ran, and the next day took a plane to San Andreas. 2005-09 In 2005, Cole began doing coke, and still did work for The Lost. He kept this up until 2008, in 2008 he moved to Liberty City and served with a Lost chapter in Alderney. There he got a apartment and did work for them. He was promoted several times. In mid 2008, Cole hung around Angels of Death members, but he did this secretly fearing that The Lost would kill him if they found out. Cole would smoke meth and do coccaine with several members at their clubhouse. He would also have intercourse with several AoD members. He also attained a friendly relationship with Colin Underwood and Neil Sanders, Aod members. The three did work for the gang, and were friends. Cole at some points was convinced to give out information on The Lost. In 2009, with The Lost chapter having betrayed eachother, he joined the AoD. He was a full member, and was also given a jacket. In the end of 2009, known members of The Lost, Johnny Klebitz, Clay, and Terry both went to one of the AoD's hideouts, and found Cole. They shot up the hideout, killing several members, and wounding Neil. Both Cole and Colin took Neil to a hospital in Alderney. Colin suggested that Cole should stay low while things sort out. Cole agreed, and rented an apartment in Dukes. There he met Simon. 2010-12 After a few months, Simon convinced Cole to do a bank heist with him and some other people. Cole took up the job, and they began plotting the heist. In mid 2012, is when they did the heist. A driver, two others, Cole and Simon drove to the bank in Algonquin. The four got out and rushed in the bank. Cole demanded the money, and the other two held ths hostages at gun point. After getting the door open, the vault was opened. Cole and Simon ran in, and got the money. They ran out to the back entrance, where a car was waiting for them. They put the bags in, but FIB surrounded them. They jumped into the car, and they raced off. They drove to Hove Beach, with LCPD, NOOSE, and FIB chasing them. The driver was shot and killed, so the passenger threw out the body and took charge of driving. They kept on driving, until the car hit a pole. Cole, Simon, and one of the heist members took a bag and began running to the beach. The passenger's seatbelt was stuck, and police surrounded him. The other three were forced to run. Thep passenger began shooting at the officers, and after a few minutes of gun fight. The passenger was shot and killed by FIB. The other three ran, and searched for a getaway. They hid behind a house, and one of them suggested they should jump into the ocean and run from there. Cole agreed with it, but this made Simon doubt their plan of survival. They still went in for the plan, and headed for the ledge near the beach. As they were running, LCPD and FIB were coming in. They began to run faster, but shots began. The heist member was shot and killed, and Simon was shot in the chest. They jumped off the ledge into the water. Cole and Simon swam to a boat, where the police hadn't seen yet. They hid in there. After a few hours, Simon began to bleed out. Simon told Cole to leave him with the police, and that he should escape. Cole refused, but Simon forced the choice upon him. Cole jumped out of the boat with the two bags, and began making a swim to a docks in Algonquin. The boat was found moments later, and Simon was found and arrested. Arriving at the docks, Cole found himself surrounded by police officers. He was arrested that following day. Cole was taken to questioning and was looking at a ten year prison sentence. The only way he could reduce it was if he gave information on The Lost and several members. He agreed, and gave out several information. His sentence was reduced to two years. After the events in Liberty City After serving his sentence. He got out of prison, and he planned to move to Los Santos to start fresh. He wanted to find out where Simon was after all these years too. He got a plane tickets and headed to Los Santos where he went to his hometown again. GTA V Arriving at Los Santos, he was picked up by a taxi and he headed to a garage in Harmony. He went to a store, where he knew the store owner, Kelly. Before moving they knew each other for several years. They both engaged in sexual intercourse and she offered him a garage to sleep in while he was looking for a apartment. He thanked her, and slept in a garage for a few weeks. Some time later, he contacted Lester, someone who could find anything, or anyone. Cole drove to his home in El Burro Heights the next day, and they Cole explained that he needed to find Simon. They made an offer, Cole would do a job for Lester and he would find Simon. They both agreed and Lester went onto finding him. Several days later, Cole gathered some money and moved to Los Santos and purchased an apartment. Later on that day, Cole got a text from Lester with information on where Simon was at. Cole went to Simon's condo, and confronted him. Seconds later, Cole choked Simong but let go and Simon sat on the couch with some whiskey. Simon explained on how he made a deal with the FIB. After the conversation, Cole pulled out a gun and aimed it at Simon. He began yelling at Simon that he'd put him in prison for that last few years. Simon begged Cole to put the gun down, and that he would share his money with him. Cole agreed and put it away. Several days later, Cole went to Sandy Shores. He found out that Johnny Klebitz, Clay and Terry were in the SA chapter. He drove to The Lost's hideout in Stab City. There, Johnny confronted Cole and other members grabbed Cole from the back. They took him into a trailer, where they tied him up. Cole noticed that Johnny was now a meth head, and wasn't the same. Cole was punched, and kicked by several members. Cole woke up and saw members smoking meth inside the trailer. There, was Johnny talking about how they should take operations near Paleto Bay. Cole saw the door had been opened, and jumped up and ran. Johnny and other members chased after him. Cole ran to a member on a bike, knocking him off it and driving off. He began driving into the Senora Desert, and drove to the trailer park in Sandy Shores. Some bikers chased after him. Several shots were heard, and the bikers fell. Cole looked up and saw Trevor Phillips. Trevor saw Cole, but Cole ran knowing that Trevor might've been furious because they were waiting for the helicopter back in North Yankton. Trevor ran after Cole and yelled for him. Cole got away, and went back to Los Santos. LCPD Database record Surname: Marston First Name: Cole Place of Birth: Blaine County, San Andreas Affiliations: Known gang member of San Andreas Lost chapter, and Alderney chapter. Criminal Record: *2002 - Sale Controlled Substance: Meth *2004 - Armed Robbery *2008 - Possession Controlled Substance: Meth *2010 - Armed Robbery Notes: *Member of the Alderney Lost chapter. Trivia *Cole's, and Alex Bellic's criminal record are almost the same. The difference is the order of the crimes, and the type of drugs that were sold and used. *After 2004, Cole's main plan was to find Michael and kill him. But after the bank heist, and his prison time he directed his plan to finding Simon. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters